A Land Far Away
by Jaylie12
Summary: "Happily ever after" isn't so simple after all.  This is what happens when fairy tales and reality come crashing together.  Sequel of sorts to Neaf's Once Upon  Enchanted AU .  Klaine and Faberry.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Land Far Away (1/?)  
>Summary: "Happily ever after" isn't so simple after all. This is what happens when fairy tales and reality come crashing together. Sequel of sorts to Neaf's Once Upon (Enchanted AU). Klaine and Faberry.<br>Rating: T for now  
>Category: Glee Enchanted AU. Klaine, Faberry, and a slew of other characters.<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. I do not own _Once Upon_. Neaf has just graciously allowed me to play in her sandbox.

A/N: So, everyone has read Neaf's AU titled _Once Upon_, right? Well, first, if you haven't, go read it (it's on Scarves & Coffee, or find the link via Neaf's tumblr: shotgunanderson). And if you have read it, go read it again. :o) Second, I wrote a sequel. There is some angst, humor, action and adventure, a little romance, and some fluff. Basically, everything.

...CHAPTER 1...

A gray dense fog rolled over the landscape, blanketing the hills and forest. Anger boiled within the mass, flashes of green and yellow growing in intensity. Tendrils lapped at the forefront, as if pulling the thick cloud along. The fog hesitated upon reaching a gray stone castle, but soon crept around the structure, enveloping it in its dark mist. The now black tendrils reached up, unsuccessfully gaining purchase and leaving the twin turrets untouched. Frantic shouting from the guards came from the upper walls. More voices joined in as the lightning focused on the castle, now accompanied by jarring booms. A loud cry suddenly shook the entire image and everything fell silent.

Blaine jolted awake, eyes wide and body shivering.

"Blaine?" Kurt prodded sleepily, tightening his arm around Blaine's waist. When Blaine remained silent but for his ragged breathing, Kurt lifted his head. He slid a hand over Blaine's chest, feeling the rapid heartbeat. "What is it?" Kurt asked softly, blinking his eyes fully open.

Blaine looked at Kurt then, his eyes confused and frightened. Kurt rubbed his hand over Blaine's chest soothingly. Blaine took a deep breath, trying to steady himself before saying, "I had a vision."

"Just now?" Kurt inquired. Blaine nodded. "It was probably a dream," Kurt reasoned.

"I've only ever dreamed of pleasant things," Blaine countered thoughtfully, his voice still shaky.

"Really? Like what?" Kurt asked lightly.

"You," Blaine said simply, eliciting a small smile from Kurt. Kurt leaned in and pressed his lips to Blaine's. He pulled back only to see the sadness still in Blaine's eyes.

"Want to tell me about it?"

"It was Daltasia," Blaine revealed after a moment. "Something bad was happening," he added, blinking his eyes against the surfacing tears. Kurt's heart constricted and his own breathing stilted. He shifted to press tender kisses along Blaine's forehead and temple.

"It was just a dream," he whispered, lips ghosting against Blaine's warm, damp skin. "Just a dream." Blaine pulled Kurt closer, ducking his head into the crook of the other man's neck. Kurt ran his hand slowly up and down Blaine's back. "Do you miss it?" Kurt asked reluctantly, several moments later.

The silence was answer enough, but Blaine affirmed it, his voice muffled against Kurt's skin, "A little." The hand at his back faltered and Blaine pulled away to look at Kurt. "But I would rather be here with you," Blaine asserted, voice and gaze reverent. He kissed Kurt soundly, tilting his head to slide his lips against Kurt's and tease the other man's mouth open. When Kurt's lips parted, tongues coiled around each other lazily. Kurt sighed into the kiss, feeling the now familiar tingling throughout his body that came with being so intimate with Blaine.

Reason took over Kurt's brain and he pulled away reluctantly, leaning his forehead against Blaine's as they both caught their breath.

"I have to go to work soon," he whispered, lips brushing against Blaine's cheek. "Can you sleep?" Blaine nodded ever so slightly, and settled once again in Kurt's arms, head tucked between shoulder and chin. The warm breath Kurt felt against his neck deepened and slowed before long. "I love you," Kurt murmured just before sleep reclaimed him.

...

"Blaine?" Kurt shut the front door and stepped through the lounge. Music sounded from the stereo system, which was not in itself unusual since Kurt had taken Blaine to Fauna's, the enormous vintage music store in the Village two nights ago. Kurt had placed a pair of headphones over Blaine's ears despite the other man's hesitation, and Blaine was immediately taken with the sounds coming through them. Kurt played every genre for Blaine, pulling him around the store and plugging the headphones into various stations. Blaine took a liking to the romantic composers, especially Chopin's piano concertos, and not surprisingly the soundtracks to Disney movies. Kurt had laughed and they had left with a bagful of CD's and DVDs. Kurt had come home the next day to find Blaine sitting on the edge of the couch, captivated as Tangled played on the television.

However, the music now playing wasn't Chopin or Disney, rather, some modern music that Kurt vaguely remembered from the latest photo shoot.

"Blaine?" Kurt called out again as he set his bag on the table and shrugged out of his jacket.

There was a scrabbling sound on the hardwood floor of the hallway, and Kurt clutched his jacket against his chest protectively, eyes darting around the room. When a blur of white and gray flew toward him, he flung himself back, knocking into a chair and nearly toppling over. When he steadied himself and the chair, he looked around wildly for the intruder, only to find him running around the table and darting between the chair legs. Kurt hastened away, pressing himself against the wall as he caught his breath.

"Kurt!"

Blaine's exclamation startled Kurt, and he jumped, gripping his jacket even tighter against himself.

"Kurt," Blaine tried again, softer, as he stopped by the other man's side and sensed his tension. "What is it?"

Kurt, despite his usual knack for speaking, found himself wordless. Not taking his eyes off the still scampering creature, he lifted a shaky finger and pointed at it.

"Oh!" Blaine said, excitement coloring his voice again. "That's Cooper!"

"Cooper?" Kurt asked dumbly, eyeing the dog warily as he ran up to Blaine and lowered himself on his front paws, butt high in the air and tongue lolling out of his mouth. Cooper barked, jumping a little in place before lowering himself again. Kurt winced at the sharp noise.

"Do you not like him?" Blaine asked tentatively, eyes now downcast. He tucked his hands into his pockets. Cooper whined and stood, rubbing his body along Blaine's shin once, twice, before sitting down right next to Blaine's feet.

"I-," Kurt started. He looked at Blaine finally, feeling his heartbeat calming. He unclenched his fingers from his jacket and draped it over a chair. "Where did he come from?"

Blaine spared him a quick glance before crouching. He smoothed his hand over Cooper's thick fur.

"I found him in the park."

"Central Park?" Kurt asked incredulously, though he kept his tone even. Blaine did not answer, only kept petting the now complacent dog. Kurt crouched too, catching Blaine's eyes.

"He can't stay," Blaine huffed out, expression filled with resignation and regret.

"We don't know anything about him."

The light flickered back into Blaine's eyes, the momentary flash of anger startling Kurt.

"He's just over a year old. His owner left him at his home, tied to the staircase. And then people came and took everything, and still left him there. He was there for 6 days! No food. No water! Six days before he got away."

"How do you know?"

"He told me."

"Of course," Kurt said with a chuckle. Of the many changes Blaine had gone through during his time here, he still managed to retain the ability to talk to animals.

Kurt glanced at the puppy still tucked close to Blaine's feet, his chin propped up on his front paws and his eyes flicking between the two men. Blaine's hand rested on the dog's fur, his fingers scratching lightly.

"Does that mean he can stay?"

"I don't know," Kurt said carefully. He had never had a dog before.

"You let me stay, despite knowing very little of me."

"Blaine-," Kurt started to protest, but Blaine's eyes turned pleading. With a sigh, he said, "Yes, he can stay."

Blaine launched himself at Kurt, wrapping his arms around the man as they both fell to the floor. Kurt groaned dramatically, but the smile on his face ruined the effect as Blaine's concerned look quickly morphed into absolute delight. Legs tangled and with Kurt trapped between floor and his body, Blaine kissed him soundly.

"But," Kurt tried to sound stern once they had pulled apart, "he gets a bath tonight and sees a vet as soon as possible. Who knows what he could have?"

Cooper skittered over to where Kurt's head still rested on the floor and let out a series of yips. When Kurt winced at the noise, Cooper whined and lowered himself, his limbs splayed.

"Cooper said he got all his shots at the shelter when he was born," Blaine said, a bewildered expression on his face. Kurt turned his head, amused to find Cooper's nose inches away from his face.

Cooper barked again. Kurt winced again.

"And he loves baths."

"Okay, okay," Kurt said with a laugh. He pressed a finger into Blaine's chest. "But you are responsible for him. That means you feed him and take him outside, and clean up after him."

Blaine nodded enthusiastically. Cooper crawled closer, pressing a wet nose against Kurt's cheek. Kurt scrunched his face up in distaste.

"Anything else?" Blaine asked, amusement dancing in his eyes.

Kurt tipped his head back toward Cooper.

"No barking in my ear, okay?"

Cooper's answer took the form of a very wet lick across Kurt's chin.

"And keep the licking to a minimum," Kurt warned playfully, grabbing Blaine's shirt and wiping at his chin. Blaine laughed and ducked back down, peppering kisses over Kurt's forehead, cheeks, and lips. Cooper danced around their heads happily, slipping in a lick here and there despite Kurt's words.

When their kisses turned languid and deeper, Cooper trotted quietly away and settled in the hallway, his watchful eyes on the door.

Before things got too heated, Kurt broke the kiss.

"I'd really like to continue this anywhere but the floor," he commented breathlessly, ghosting fingers across Blaine's jaw.

Blaine grinned and pushed off the floor until he was kneeling above Kurt, and reached his hand out. Kurt took it easily and the two stood, Kurt brushing his hands along his clothes.

"Dinner first?" Blaine asked, already tugging Kurt toward the kitchen. Cooper followed close behind, knocking into Kurt's calves when the man came to an abrupt stop.

Feeling the sudden resistance, Blaine looked back and smiled shyly. He brought Kurt's hand up and gently kissed his knuckles.

"It's not much, but I wanted to try."

The puppy whined and peered around his legs, sniffing at the air. Deeming it safe, he trotted around Kurt's legs and plopped down by the cupboard.

A variety of flowers sat in a vase on the counter. Pots and pans were on the stove and plates had been set on the counter, ready for whatever tonight's meal was. So caught up in the sudden appearance of Cooper, Kurt hadn't even noticed the enticing smell of tomato sauce and garlic filling the apartment. A bottle of wine sat open, accompanied by two wineglasses.

"I'm sure it will be fine," Kurt breathed out, smiling adoringly at Blaine.

Blaine dropped Kurt's hand to begin serving up the food. Kurt poured the wine. Lifting one of the glasses to his lips for sip, he remembered the music still playing.

"What's with the music?" he asked, tipping his glass ever so slightly. Blaine offered him a smile before turning back to his work.

"Cooper likes it."

Kurt laughed when Cooper yipped in agreement.

"Of course he does," Kurt said with an air of mock exasperation. He grabbed the other wine glass and headed to the dining table when Blaine held the two plates aloft, now heaped with food.

Kurt smiled over his shoulder as Blaine followed him down the hall, Cooper's paws clicking on the floor behind them. Neither noticed the flash of blue and red in the bookshelf mirror.

...

Three days later and Cooper was already an integral part of Blaine and Kurt's lives. He got along with all the dogs at the park, went on runs with Kurt, slept on the floor of their bedroom, curled up at their feet when they sat at the table or on the couch, and obeyed Blaine's every command.

Kurt managed an afternoon off to take the puppy to the vet, who tracked down Cooper's records confirming that he was up to date on his vaccinations and was indeed around a year old. The vet handed an eager Blaine several brochures and printouts on Siberian Huskies.

The rest of the afternoon was spent at the pet store, where Blaine carefully read the labels on the food and had what Kurt could only describe as a hushed conversation with Cooper on which one the dog would prefer.

"We're not getting anything expensive, or unhealthy," was Kurt's only input as he passed by the food aisle after wandering around the store.

Cooper's bark and Blaine's accompanying laugh had Kurt backtracking and coming down the aisle. He rested a hand on his hip, eyebrow raised. Blaine flashed him a smile.

"Cooper says anything's better than the plain rice I've been feeding him."

They had left the store with a very large bag of dog food, several food and water dishes, an assortment of toys, and two plush pet beds that had met Kurt's approval of fabric and color combinations.

As soon as they returned home, Kurt knelt down to undo the leash from Cooper's new purple collar. Cooper lapped happily at Kurt's chin, eliciting a rather undignified giggle from the man. Kurt scratched at the soft fur atop Cooper's head, causing the dog's tongue to hang comically out of his mouth and collapsing onto his side, exposing his belly. Kurt obliged and scratched his fingers across Cooper's chest.

Blaine's gasp had Cooper instantly back on his feet, ears twitching and growl deep in his chest. Kurt stood too and made his way to the other man. Blaine's eyes were wide and disbelieving.

"What is it?" Kurt asked, following Blaine's gaze toward the bookshelf. He slid his hand along Blaine's arm.

Blaine blinked, tearing his attention away from the mirror.

"I thought I saw something."

Fear crept into Kurt's chest at Blaine's solemn tone.

"Is that possible? Can he-," Kurt stopped when his voice failed him. Blaine twined their fingers together and squeezed.

"I am not sure," Blaine answered earnestly. A beat later he shook his head and smiled wanly. "It was most likely nothing."

Kurt nodded, Blaine's reassurance comforting.

...

Kurt unlocked the door, hefting a large stack of papers and his bag in one arm. Kurt had gotten stuck at the office again, making it his third 12-hour day in a row. All he wanted to do was collapse on the couch, and maybe fall asleep snuggled next to Blaine as he read aloud from one of his latest books.

It was oddly quiet in the apartment as Kurt walked in-no music, no television, and as Kurt slid his bag and papers onto the table, no lights on despite the late hour.

His nerves on edge, Kurt made his way along the darkened hallway. The clouds drifting past the moon kept him in shadows as he progressed, and sent an ominous shiver down his spine.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary-the kitchen was as spotless as ever, and the spare bedroom door open and the usual piles of books and half-unpacked boxes within. Rachel's room, which Kurt had refused to pack up, remained closed.

Kurt reached their bedroom and slowly pushed the door open. He encountered more darkness, but a soft whine focused his attention. His eyes adjusted just as the moon reappeared, slanting light into the window and onto the bed. The comforter and sheets were piled atop the bed, and the normally tidy stacks of books on the bedside littered the floor. Cooper's tail peeked out from one side of the crumpled linens, flicking back and forth slowly.

"Cooper," Kurt hissed as he stepped into the room, nearly tripping on a book. "You're not supposed to be on the bed," Kurt chastised as he stepped around a few books. Cooper whined again, shuffling under the covers until his head peeked out. Kurt was about to order the dog from the bed when the blanket moved again and Kurt heard a messy sniffle.

"Blaine?" Kurt moved quickly to the bed, tugging at the covers until he found the man in question, curled tightly into a ball, his arms wrapped protectively around Cooper. Kurt sat down, pressing the blanket away from Blaine's face. Even in the dim light, Kurt could make out Blaine's swollen eyes and his sad countenance. Cooper whined again, slipping his nose under Kurt's hand. Kurt scratched the dog's forehead absently.

"What happened?" Kurt ventured, ignoring the coiling panic and brushing back the mess of curls. "Are you sick? Hurt? Is Cooper hurt?"

Blaine shook his head and buried his face into Cooper's thick fur. Kurt scanned as much as he could see of both man and canine just to be sure. When nothing seemed out of place, Kurt toed off his shoes and slipped out of his jacket, leaving it on the floor. Ignoring the wrinkles and dog fur that were sure to cause him a headache come morning, Kurt crawled over the pile of man, dog, and linens to burrow underneath the covers behind Blaine. He wrapped his arm tightly around Blaine, pressing a kiss to the juncture between shoulder and neck.

Blaine sighed, lifting his face from Cooper just enough for Kurt to see his profile. He ran his hand up and down Cooper's belly.

"I can't hear him," Blaine revealed quietly, his voice breaking.

"Oh, Blaine," Kurt breathed out, knowing exactly who the other man was referring too. Kurt tightened his hold.

"I can't understand him at all."

Kurt knew no platitudes or sympathy would make Blaine feel better. So he settled for kissing Blaine's shoulder again and reaching a hand out to scratch at Cooper's back.

"You know, I never understand exactly what Cooper is saying but I have a pretty good idea what's going on in his mind," Kurt mused softly after a moment. "Like right now, I can tell he's sad and worried about you."

Cooper yipped softly, shuffling so that his legs were underneath him, and licked Blaine's chin.

"See?" Kurt said, resting his chin on Blaine's shoulder.

"I know he loves the park." Cooper's tail thumped excitedly against the mattress, his ears up and eyes flashing eagerly in the moonlight.

"And that he only puts up with running with me on the off chance he gets to see that pretty poodle on the West Side." Cooper whined and ducked his nose under a paw.

Blaine's laugh was short, and followed by a sniffle, but it was enough. Kurt propped himself onto his elbow as Blaine turned onto his back, sliding a hand over Kurt's, which still rested on his abdomen. Cooper crept closer, laying his head by their entwined hands.

The tears were still crowding Blaine's eyes, the tiny wrinkles at the corners of his eyes and the crease in his brow making him look so tired and just a little bit older. Kurt pressed butterfly kisses along Blaine's cheeks and forehead, and over his eyelids, which had fluttered closed.

It wasn't long after Kurt had finished brushing his lips against the soft skin under Blaine's jaw that the man's breathing slowed and deepened. Kurt rubbed at Cooper's head affectionately, causing the puppy to lift his head and nuzzle his hand before settling back down. Kurt wrapped himself around Blaine and with a sigh, followed him into slumber.

...

Kurt stepped out of the shower, toweling his hair dry, the steam swirling above him. A flash of red stilled his hands. Holding his breath, he stepped closer to the fogged over mirror only to jump back when a streak of blue slipped across the blurry surface.

Kurt stood still and stared until the condensation began sliding down the mirror to reveal his own reflection, clutching his blue towel in front of him. Letting out a huff, he dismissed the incident as his own mind getting carried away.

He finished his morning routine and headed to the kitchen.

Blaine emerged from the bedroom just as Kurt was setting a plate of pancakes on the counter.

"I made pancakes," Kurt offered when Blaine shuffled into view, dressed in sweatpants and a hoodie. Cooper followed close behind, already carrying his leash in his mouth.

"I'll eat when we get back," Blaine said somberly. When Kurt quirked an eyebrow, Blaine continued, "I didn't take Cooper out before bed last night. I'm sure he needs it."

"Okay," Kurt said bracingly, smiling. He came around the bench and pressed a gentle kiss to Blaine's cheek. When he retreated, Blaine pulled him back for a far less chaste kiss. Kurt responded immediately, wrapping his arms around Blaine's shoulders. Blaine's tongue teased at Kurt's lower lip until his lips parted. Mint and coffee mingled as their tongues danced lazily together. Blaine tilted his head to deepen the kiss as his fingers clutched at Kurt's lower back.

Kurt sighed when they parted, temples pressed together as they caught their breath.

"I love you," Kurt breathed out.

"I love you," Blaine returned emphatically.

"I won't be home late," Kurt said when they pulled apart.

Blaine's sad smile and nod had Kurt's heart pounding for all the wrong reasons. As he watched Blaine and Cooper make their way to the door, Kurt saw none of the usual energy in either man or dog. The soft click of the door left the apartment all too quiet, the air heavy with something slightly sinister. Kurt had seen the changes his world had made in Blaine those first few weeks, but while those changes were sometimes heartbreaking, they only made Blaine more human, more beautiful. And they always gave Blaine even more life. However, this latest change had taken some of that life from him, and Kurt could not ignore the guilt gnawing at his subconscious.

Shaking himself out of his reverie, Kurt finished his coffee and tidied the kitchen. He retrieved his jacket and was just about to grab his bag, when he caught sight of the pile of papers he had left on the table last night. His assistant had been kind enough to print out the information and with a renewed lightness in his heart, Kurt flipped through the printouts. But the weight returned heavier than before as he scanned the applications.

_Full Name_

_Social Security Number_

_Date of Birth_

_Date of High School Graduation or GED_

_Medical History_

With a frustrated groan, Kurt shoved the haphazard pile into his bag, the crumpling and tearing giving him a wry satisfaction. He didn't want to read anymore, didn't want to feel the disappointment already seeping into his bones. He couldn't show Blaine the forms now.

Flipping the cover of his bag down and shoving the latch closed, he swung it onto his shoulder and left the apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

...CHAPTER 2...

The next few days were quiet. Kurt's most recent deadline passed, and he had a couple days where he could come home at a decent hour and have his weekend free. He coaxed Blaine out to a new restaurant in midtown and for a walk across the Brooklyn Bridge. They visited the Natural History Museum. Blaine took in the new experiences with his usual curiosity, awe, and smiles, but Kurt could see the light in his eyes had dimmed. When Kurt noticed Blaine most content sitting on the couch with Cooper reading a book, he left him to it, casting worried glances over his reading glasses every so often.

Cooper, Kurt was sure, sensed the shift in mood. He settled easily between the two on nights in, but mercilessly teased Blaine into playing and spending time in the park during the day. Kurt was grateful for the laughter that Cooper managed to elicit from Blaine early in the morning, when he had to leave for work.

...

It's was a clear night when Kurt came home excited, the nervous energy making him fumble his keys. He flung the door wide, striding into the apartment, the setting sun casting long shadows.

"Blaine!"

Kurt heard Cooper first, paws padding on the hardwood and skidding softly to a halt when Kurt knelt down to scratch enthusiastically at his fur.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, coming up to the two, bemused expression on his face.

With a final ruffle of Cooper's fur, Kurt stood, smiling widely.

"I got the new fall line."

Blaine's expression remained perplexed and Kurt clasped his hands excitedly.

"It's going to be my clothes with my name," he elaborated. "Kurt Hummel for Macy."

The grin spread slowly across Blaine's face, and Kurt laughed at the sheer joy of seeing Blaine's eyes light up again. Laughter turned into a rather undignified shriek as Blaine wrapped his arms around him and spun him around. Cooper yipped excitedly at their feet, ducking out of the way when Blaine set Kurt down.

"You are amazing," Blaine breathed out, arms still wrapped around Kurt's torso. Kurt leant his forehead against Blaine's, eyes sliding shut and hands coming up to cup Blaine's face.

"You reminded me what it was like to dream," Kurt whispered, pressing a kiss to the other man's lips.

Blaine made a noise when Kurt's lips retreated, making Kurt laugh and duck back in for another, deeper, kiss.

"Go out with me tonight?" Kurt asked, brushing his thumbs along Blaine's cheeks. "I want to celebrate."

Blaine hesitated, the flicker of doubt not lost on Kurt. He swallowed roughly as his eyes darted away.

"I promise it will be fun," Kurt vowed, trying to tease. Blaine's eyes met his again.

"As long as I am with you," Blaine agreed with a smile that did not quite reach his eyes.

An hour later and they were heading to their favorite Italian restaurant, the excitement still buzzing through Kurt's veins. They shared a bottle of wine, the alcohol turning Kurt's cheeks rosy and making Blaine's laugh louder. Blaine was thrilled to see Kurt so happy, and the meal passed with easy conversation and wide smiles.

Blaine sought out Kurt's hand as soon as they were on the street, turning toward their apartment. Kurt tugged him to a stop, eliciting a curious look.

"We're not going home yet," Kurt said coyly. Blaine's lips quirked into a smile. "Come on," Kurt prodded with a smirk.

Kurt pulled Blaine down the sidewalk, occasionally bringing their clasped hands to his lips and kissing Blaine's knuckles.

They walked several blocks before Kurt steered Blaine toward a set of silver doors. The building was gray and well lit, and Blaine chanced a glance upward, losing sight of the building after only a few stories.

When they crossed over the threshold, high brown marble walls appeared, gold emblems and etched images splayed across the surface. The building appeared empty, the dim lighting casting odd shadows. Blaine tightened his grasp on Kurt's hand as he glanced around at the patterned walls, ceiling, and floor.

Kurt squeezed back, guiding Blaine through the lobby to a small escalator, which caused Blaine's eyes to widen in excitement.

"The moving stairs," Blaine said. Even after seeing them in the subway on several occasions, his voice still filled with wonder and disbelief. Kurt chuckled and rubbed his free hand over Blaine's arm.

"It's only the beginning," Kurt whispered conspiratorially. On Kurt's count of three, they mounted the moving staircase. Blaine wobbled, but Kurt held him steady, keeping his arms around him as they ascended. Blaine smiled gratefully.

The floor they alighted on had black walls with angular silver patterns. They made their way across the floor, bypassing the empty rope lines to a bank of elevators, their doors decorated just like the walls. A uniformed man greeted them and pressed the button, taking the two tickets Kurt offered him.

"First time here?" the man asked with a kind smile.

"His first, my second," Kurt supplied easily.

"Beautiful night. Best view I've seen this year."

"Where are we going?" Blaine asked quietly, his eyes still taking in everything around them.

"You'll see," Kurt answered enigmatically just as the elevator dinged and the doors slid open.

Another floor appeared, similar to the one they just departed, and Kurt led Blaine through a maze of rope lines to another set of elevators. This time, Kurt pressed the button and the elevator quickly opened. The second elevator ride took them to a different floor, this one with a low ceiling and wall sconces. Kurt pulled Blaine to the stairs and up to a wall of double doors, a gust of cool air hitting them as they opened the nearest one.

Blaine shivered, staring wide-eyed out into the darkness as the wind tousled his hair. People milled around them, most of them leaning into the fence atop the concrete wall.

With a smile, Kurt rounded on Blaine, reaching for his other hand. Walking backwards, he led Blaine toward the crowd of people, toward the wall until Kurt's back bumped into the concrete.

"Ready?" Kurt asked. Blaine smiled back, any hesitation lost in the light of Kurt's excitement-only curiosity remained. Kurt tugged him just that bit closer, guiding his hands to the wall next to him.

As Blaine took those last two steps, the city lights appeared over the wall. Blaine gasped, the rough concrete scratching his skin as he gripped tightly.

"Are we-," Blaine voice trailed off as he leaned closer to the chain link fence, eyes darting near and far.

"I know you've seen pictures, but I thought the real thing would be better." Kurt rubbed his hand along Blaine's back.

"It's exhilarating," Blaine said breathlessly and flashed a bright, genuine smile at him. Kurt's relief washed over him, cleansing the worry that had taken residence in him over the last few days.

Kurt took Blaine's hand again and the two walked around the observation deck, Kurt pointing out landmarks-the bright lights of Times Square, the Financial District, Union Square, the Statue of Liberty, and his office building. Using the binoculars, Kurt even pinpointed their apartment building, much to Blaine's astonishment.

When they had made their way around the balcony a second time, Blaine paused, pulling Kurt into his warm embrace. He closed his eyes, his sigh lost in the wind swirling about them.

"Thank you," Blaine whispered, lips brushing against the sensitive skin below Kurt's ear.

Warmth blossomed in his chest and Kurt's arms, which had found their way under Blaine's jacket, tightened in response.

"I don't like seeing you sad," Kurt revealed when they pulled away enough to look at each other.

"I'm sorry," Blaine said earnestly.

Kurt shook his head, shifting to rest a palm on Blaine's jaw.

"You don't have to apologize." Kurt soothed his thumb over Blaine's cheek when the other man's eyes flickered away. "What can I do to make things better?"

Blaine's eyes darted back, falling on Kurt's lips a moment before he leaned in. Kurt sighed into the kiss, feeling the now familiar swooping in his stomach as Blaine sucked gently on his lower lip. And when Kurt tilted his head to deepen the kiss, tangling his tongue with Blaine's and sliding his fingers through the curls at the other man's nape, Blaine moaned. The vibration traveled through Kurt's entire body, igniting sparks along the way.

"Take me home," Blaine requested raggedly when he pulled away, his breathing hard and eyes dark.

"Okay," Kurt said breathlessly, swallowing and blinking to clear the lustful haze in his mind. He pressed his lips back to Blaine's briefly, and then slid his hand down to Blaine's, holding fast as they made their way into the building and back to the street.

...

"Blaine, it's kind of hard to move."

Blaine had wrapped his arms around Kurt from behind, pressing his cheek to Kurt's shoulder as Kurt unlocked the apartment door. Now, the door hung open, Cooper's footfalls coming toward them.

"Don't care," was Blaine's muffled response, tightening his hold.

"You've been watching too much television," Kurt teased. Cooper appeared, leash trailing behind him and tail wagging. Kurt chuckled quietly, gripped Blaine's forearm, and pulled him through the door.

Cooper barked around the leash in his mouth, tilting his head as the two men stumbled over the threshold. They ended up facing each other, hands gripping arms for balance. Cooper yipped again and trotted closer.

"I think someone needs to go out," Kurt said, amusement coloring his tone. They looked down at the expectant expression on the puppy's face.

"You're the one who brought him home," Kurt pointed out when Blaine pouted. Blaine sighed, kneeling and taking the leash from Cooper's mouth. Clipping the leash to collar, Blaine ruffled the dog's fur before standing.

"But you love him," Blaine countered earnestly.

"He's only been here a little more than a week," Kurt pointed out. His lips twitched with the smirk he tried to hide, but Blaine caught it. With a grin of his own, Blaine kissed Kurt's jaw. He trailed his lips along Kurt's jaw line until his breath was warm against Kurt's ear.

"You love him," Blaine whispered, sending a shiver through Kurt. Blaine pulled back, his expression smug. Kurt suddenly breathed again, blinking under Blaine's intense gaze.

"What can I say? I have a thing for strays," Kurt said with a shrug, his nonchalance sabotaged by his breathlessness. When Blaine's grin grew, Kurt dragged him back in, pressing his lips hard against Blaine's. Tongues found their way into each other's mouths, and Blaine was suddenly gripping Kurt's hips and pulling him even closer.

Cooper whined and tugged on the leash now loosely hung on Blaine's wrist. Blaine's lips slid to Kurt's jaw. Kurt whimpered as the warmth flooded his chest, traveling to his abdomen as Blaine's lips moved down his neck before tearing them away when Cooper whined again.

"I really need to read that book," Kurt mused, again breathless. Blaine laughed and pressed a last kiss to Kurt's lips before stepping away.

"I'll be back soon." Blaine headed toward the door, Cooper right by his side.

"Hurry."

Blaine shot a smile at Kurt before he shut the door. Kurt let out a sigh, turning on his heel, and headed for the bedroom.

...

Despite their last exchange, Kurt was unsurprised when he heard the front door open 43 minutes later. Blaine no doubt took Cooper all the way to the dog park, giving the puppy some time to run around.

Kurt surveyed the bedroom. He had ventured into Rachel's room to raid her large stash of candles, and the spare bedroom for the pillows and quilt both he and Blaine adored. Several candles now flickered around the room, filling the air with a faint scent of sweet pea and oranges. Now, he was leaning on the multiple pillows, legs swathed in deep purple, glasses perched on his nose, and one of Blaine's books on his lap.

A lazy smile crept over Kurt's lips as he heard Blaine's voice in the hall, soft and apologetic.

"Not tonight, Coop."

Blaine appeared in the doorway, his face lighting up at the sight of the bedroom.

Cooper's sudden appearance by his leg drew their attention, but before either could react, he was hopping onto the bed and giving Kurt a sloppy lick across the cheek. The puppy drew back, his tail wagging happily, and yipped. With another lick, Cooper jumped off the bed and trotted right out the door.

Blaine leaned back to watch Cooper saunter down the hall and plop down on the pet bed Blaine had slid over from the lounge. Laughing, he moved into the room and closed the door. Leaning against the cool wood, Blaine watched Kurt reach for a tissue and wipe his face, shaking his head as he lobbed the tissue into the waste bin. When Kurt's eyes flashed in the candlelight and found Blaine's, he pulled off his glasses.

"Come here," Kurt instructed softly, hand reaching out. Blaine pushed himself off the door and climbed onto the bed, sliding his hand into Kurt's as he settled beside him. "What exactly did you tell Cooper we were going to do in here?"

"I may have referenced the poodle."

"He's only one," Kurt pointed out, scandalized.

"I did it last time."

"Blaine!"

"He is actually a teenager in dog years," Blaine defended cheekily. Kurt huffed and opened his mouth to retort, but Blaine's lips were on his before he could formulate a response. The kiss was brief, but it still left Kurt feeling like he had run a marathon.

"You've been teasing me tonight," Kurt pointed out.

"Did I not do it right?" Blaine's earnestness had Kurt grinning.

"You did fine. But I think we're supposed to be doing something else." With that, Kurt pulled Blaine close again.

...

Cooper barked, ears back and head tilted.

"What is it, Coop?" Blaine asked, walking slowly down the hall and not looking up from the book in his hands.

Cooper barked again.

"Kurt will be home later. Do you need to-," Blaine trailed off when he reached the lounge. Cooper was not by the front door as he suspected, but rather sitting in front of the bookcase.

Cooper barked again.

"Cooper?" Blaine knelt down beside the dog, pressing a hand to the dog's back. Cooper whined, casting him a quick glance before turning back to the bookshelf. Blaine followed his gaze up to the mirror, frowning. However, as the two stared at the reflective surface, all they saw was the unmoving image of the opposite wall and ceiling.

Cooper whined again, ending it with a bark.

"I am sure it was nothing." Blaine ran his fingers through the thick white-gray fur before standing again. With a last whine, Cooper followed Blaine back down the hall.

Cooper settled down on the bed next to Blaine, several books lying open around them. So focused on his studious endeavors, Blaine barely registered the setting sun casting shadows in the room until all was dark except for the pool of light from the bedside lamp. Cooper napped, only blinking an eye open when Blaine switched books or scratched at his head. It wasn't until 10 minutes before 8:00 that the silence was interrupted.

"Is that French, or Italian?"

Cooper was up in an instant, jostling the mattress and barking. Heart racing and breath caught in his lungs, Blaine looked up searching for the origin of the voice. When his eyes fell on the dresser mirror, filled with a rippling bright light, he tossed his book aside and scrambled off the bed.

"Rachel?"

The image smiled at him fondly, the brightness settling into shades of red, brown, and cream.

"Hello, Blaine."

Blaine took in her appearance, the way Rachel's hair seemed longer with the tiniest touch of gray at her temple. Her dress was red but different from the one she had worn to the ball. She wore a heavy maroon cape. Light glinted off steel, the Queensword resting comfortably in Rachel's grasp.

Blaine reached a hand out, but his fingers stilled inches away from the glass. His eyes flickered back to Rachel's as he dropped his hand.

"It took a few years to figure out the magic involved in sending someone there," Rachel explained.

"Years?"

"It will be 12 years tomorrow."

Blaine's mouth fell open, his mind scrambled to comprehend the passage of time.

"Blaine," Rachel hedged, taking a deep breath. "Sebastian's back."

Blaine gripped the dresser.

"How?"

His question was punctuated by a large bang, and smoke seeped into the image behind Rachel. Blaine flinched.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have time to explain further," Rachel said, her expression turning tense as she looked over her shoulder. "I need you to do something."

"What's happened?" Blaine swallowed roughly, fragments of his dream flashing in his mind. A loud crash echoed from the mirror, causing the glass to rattle. Cooper barked. Rachel cast another look over her shoulder. The smoke swirled yellow and black.

"I have to send someone to you."

"I don't understand. What is happening? Who?"

Blaine's questions went unanswered as the glass shook again, and a cacophony of sounds broke out. Blaine could hear shouts and more crashes. Cooper whined, pawing nervously at the bed sheets. Rachel disappeared and reappeared quickly, holding something Blaine could not make out and looked back with pleading eyes.

"There's no time," Rachel said urgently, sadly.

"But-." Another thunderous boom cut him off. Rachel flinched, ducking as stone fell behind her.

"He'll have a way back." The ominous smoke shifted and retreated, pressed back by rolling purple fog. Blaine blinked his attention back to Rachel.

"Wait. Kurt-."

"Tell him I love him," Rachel interrupted over the din. "I have to go." The purple fog began filling the mirror, obscuring his view.

"Rachel-."

"Take care of him."

There was no slow fading of her image, no calm glow of light that eventually dissipated. This time, Rachel gave him a last tearful look before ducking out of frame just as the glass shook again. The fog enveloped the entire mirror and slipped past the frame into the bedroom. The booms and clangs quieted, leaving the room heavy with silence.

Blaine stepped back, legs bumping into the bed. Cooper whined again, nudging Blaine's hand until Blaine ran soothing fingers over his nose.

Undulating between shades of lilac, lavender, and plum, the fog traveled along the floor and around man and dog, settling on the bed. The fog coalesced, shrinking in on itself into a vague form.

Purple gave way to warmly tanned skin, curly brown hair, pink cheeks, and tiny fingers curled into tight fists. Long eyelashes fluttered, bright blue eyes blinking sleepily. The fog lingered around its precious cargo, shaping itself into a plush blanket wrapped securely around the new arrival.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Song is _Baby Mine_ from Disney's Dumbo. Here's a beautiful version of the song: (youtube)/watch?v=vYlkliaT_c4

...CHAPTER 3...

Kurt heard it as soon as he stepped off the elevator-a loud cry punctuated by gasps for air. Panic settled inside him as he hastened to the apartment, fumbling to get his keys out of his bag as the noise grew more piercing.

He was through the door before he could tug the key completely out of the lock, ready to call out when he stopped short.

Blaine stood in the middle of the lounge, a small but plush looking blanket dangling off his arms as he swung his cradled arms back and forth. Cooper lay on his bed, a paw resting atop his nose, and whimpered.

Kurt kicked the door shut and dropped his bag at his feet.

"Blaine, you can't just bring a baby home," he said, grimacing at the exasperation in his voice and attempting to calm his racing heart. Blaine's frantic, pleading eyes met Kurt's as the baby renewed its wailing.

"I didn't," Blaine protested, panicked, his attention going back to the crying infant in his arms as he resumed his swaying and rocking.

"You're taking the 'stray' thing a bit too far."

Blaine shot him another distressed look before readjusting his arms. The baby continued to cry.

"He's been crying for hours," Blaine said, his voice rough, broken, and barely heard over the crying.

Kurt sighed, and then took a deep breath before approaching, eyeing the unhappy infant warily.

"I know things have been tough lately," Kurt started gently. He winced when the baby gasped for air and cried even louder, his own panic rising. "But you can't keep him."

"Kurt," Blaine prompted, still trying to rock the baby in a soothing rhythm.

"No," Kurt said, cutting Blaine off and gesturing helplessly. The insistent crying was doing nothing to help calm his nerves. "I don't know anything about a baby. And clearly you don't either."

"Kurt," Blaine tried again, this time jostling the baby so that he could grab one of Kurt's still waving hands. Kurt's eyes widened at Blaine's firm grip on his arm.

"He's from Daltasia."

Gaze flicking back down to the distraught infant, Kurt finally noticed the embroidered silver insignia on the blanket. Kurt's mouth fell open.

"What?" Kurt got out just as the baby let out another particularly shrill cry.

"He's been crying for hours," Blaine repeated, ignoring Kurt's question and dropping Kurt's arm to try soothing the baby again. "I don't know what to do."

"And I do?" Kurt asked incredulously. At the utter desperation on Blaine's face, Kurt took a deep breath. "Okay, okay."

"Where are you going?" Blaine asked frantically as Kurt whirled around and hurried to the door.

"I need to call an expert."

Kurt retrieved his phone and made a call, holding the cell to his ear as he returned to Blaine and the sobbing baby.

"Kurt!" Burt's cheerful greeting came after three rings. "You're calling pretty late. You okay? And Blaine?"

"We're fine," Kurt said evenly, despite his still rapid heartbeat.

"You sound a little wired," Burt said after a beat. "Are you sure everything is okay?"

"We could use your help," Kurt revealed, grateful his father knew him so well.

"Is that a baby I hear?"

"Yes," Kurt said, drawing the word out.

"Are you trying to tell me I'm a grandfather?" Burt teased, though Kurt could hear the underlying seriousness.

"No," Kurt rushed to assure. "God no."

"Okay." It was more a question, and the following silence an invitation to explain. Kurt eyed Blaine, still rocking the baby, and took a deep breath.

"I don't even know the whole story yet. But right now, we have a crying baby and I have no idea what to do."

"Give me a second." Kurt heard muffled movement, Burt saying something, and a click.

"Hi honey."

"Carole," Kurt breathed out, relief palpable.

"Does he need changing?" Burt asked, voiced sounding distant.

"I don't know?"

"You have to look," Carole said patiently. Kurt opened his mouth but no words came.

"Kurt, you need to check his diaper," Burt elaborated. Kurt was sure his father could see the look of disgust on his face through the phone because the man chuckled in the silence.

"Dad, this really isn't that funny," Kurt said as he led Blaine to the couch and gestured for him to put the still fussing baby down. Blaine looked doubtful but did so, perching on the edge of the cushion, his hands hovering over the child protectively. Kurt sat on the other side of the baby.

"It kind of is, kid," Burt shot back amusedly.

"Thanks," Kurt retorted wryly.

Kurt set his phone beside him on the cushion, tapping the screen a couple of times. He pushed the blanket away from the crying baby and looked warily at the cloth covering the lower half of the infant's torso. He located the fastenings-safety pins-and undid them. The sight and smell that greeted them had both men leaning back, and Kurt's nose scrunching distastefully.

"By your lack of response, I'm going to deduce that he needs to be changed," Carole said knowingly. "Do you have a clean diaper?"

Kurt's eyes flicked back up to Blaine's, whose face showed nothing but confusion.

"No. And nothing's open this late," Kurt said, sounding defeated.

"It's okay. We can improvise," Carole assured. "Try a hand towel."

"Um," Kurt hesitated.

"I know you have some," Carole offered. "Didn't we go shopping for them last year?"

"We did," Kurt answered slowly.

"You don't have them anymore?" Carole asked, perplexed.

"No, I do, but-," Kurt trailed off.

"What?"

"They're Turkish cotton!" Kurt finally blurted out.

Burt let out a laugh, which Carole shushed, though her amusement was also clear.

"Kurt, it's only one. And it can wash out," Carole reasoned.

"Fine," Kurt huffed. Blaine was up already, heading for the linen cabinet.

"Make sure it's pretty snug around his legs. You don't want any leaks."

"Okay."

Blaine returned with the towel and the two managed to replace the soiled scrap of cloth in a reasonable fashion.

"He's still crying," Blaine pointed out, the distress still in his voice and on his face.

"We can hear," Burt said kindly. "Why don't you try feeding him?"

"Milk," Carole suggested before Kurt could ask.

"We have that," Kurt breathed out, relieved.

"You're going to need some kind of bottle," Carole mused. "Oh, do you have a water bottle? And a cheesecloth?"

As Carole gave Kurt instructions, he grabbed the phone and headed for the kitchen. A few minutes later, Kurt returned to a still wailing infant. Blaine had rewrapped the blanket and was gently brushing the falling tears from the baby's splotchy face.

Despite the adrenalin and panic still flowing through him at the constant crying, Kurt could not help pausing a few steps away, watching the tenderness in which Blaine touched the child or the way he murmured comforting words.

Shaking his head, Kurt returned to the couch, phone and makeshift bottle in hand.

Kurt bundled the baby up, clumsily settling the child in his arms as Carole had directed. Blaine scooted closer and looked on curiously as Kurt prodded the baby's lips with the bottle, marveling as the small mouth opened and cries immediately gave way to a soft, but insistent sucking.

"Carole, you are a genius."

The woman's laughter rang out in the now quiet room, despite being through the phone.

"I was a mom on a budget. And you know how Finn can eat. And how he can break things."

"Kurt wasn't much better. Could practically drink his weight in milk every two hours. I was getting kind of jealous about all the time he was being breast fed."

"Dad!"

Carole and Burt laughed. Kurt huffed, trying to hide his own amusement but giving up as, finally, the tension melted from his shoulders.

Tiny, fisted hands broke free of the blanket and waved in the air, surprising both men. Blaine slid closer and grabbed one, slipping his finger under the clasped digits and leaned over to press his lips against barely there knuckles. Kurt smiled fondly at the display of affection, so natural and easy despite the circumstances.

"Now, don't forget to burp him when he's done," Burt advised. "And he's probably going to like to be held, since he's in a strange place."

"Okay," Kurt said distractedly, all his attention on the baby-ensuring he was holding the bottle at the correct angle and that the baby did not choke on the makeshift nipple. Blaine's attention also seemed to rest solely on the baby, his finger still locked in a tiny fist and his other hand smoothing curly hair.

"You'll need to get diapers and wipes, formula and maybe even some baby food, definitely a couple bottles. Oh, get him a pacifier just in case. Babies have special shampoo and bath soap. He's going to need clothes, a crib, and a carrier," Carole listed.

Burt cleared his throat when Kurt and Blaine did not respond.

"Hey, kid."

"Hmm?" Kurt answered, still focused on his task.

"Did you get any of that?"

Kurt blinked, shifting his arm under the baby.

"Sorry, Dad. What?"

He could almost feel his father and Carole's smiles through the phone.

"I'll send you an email with a list of things you need," Carole said.

"Thank you, Carole."

"Call us tomorrow. We want to know how he's doing."

...

"And Rachel said he would have a way back?" Kurt asked from his slumped position on the couch. The baby had gone through the entire bottle of milk hungrily and now Kurt had him propped on his shoulder, patting his back and earning several small hiccups. Blaine sat at Kurt's side, posture reflecting his fatigue as he nodded slowly.

"I can only assume the blanket is enchanted, as it was the only thing that came with him."

"Did she say when he would go back?"

Blaine shook his head. They sat in silence for a long moment, Kurt still patting the baby.

"Of course she would forget to give us his name," Kurt scoffed lightly.

"She was rather preoccupied," Blaine defended. They lapsed into another silence.

"I can't believe Sebastian is back," Kurt said softly.

"I only hope Daltasia doesn't fall under his rule," Blaine said gravely. Neither spoke their fear of what would become of Rachel and Quinn if that should happen.

The baby gave a loud burp, followed by a wheezy sigh. Kurt carefully shifted the baby back into his arms, tiny eyelids drooping.

Blaine yawned, his own eyes barely open. Kurt reached over and brushed the curls away from his forehead. Blaine smiled at the gesture.

"You look exhausted," Kurt said worriedly. Blaine blinked, his fond smile sliding into a frown. "What is it?"

"I have never been more scared than when he started crying."

"More than your first thunderstorm?"

"So much more. And I hadn't even known what fear really was then."

"He's fine now," Kurt offered kindly. "Safe." Their eyes drifted to the now slumbering babe, tiny fingers flexing occasionally. Blaine smiled bracingly.

"He is, with you."

Kurt looked back at Blaine, and saw the regret in his eyes.

"I really have no idea what I'm doing," Kurt said honestly. He laid his hand palm up on Blaine's knee. "We'll figure it out," he assured when Blaine slid his fingers through his, still looking forlorn. "There are books," Kurt teased lightly.

Blaine's eyes brightened slightly, a small smile and a laugh on his lips. Blaine leaned in and pressed a brief kiss to Kurt's lips. He lingered in the closeness before tugging at Kurt's hand.

"Let's go to bed."

There was no discussion, simply the two of them walking hand in hand toward the bedroom. Kurt handed off the baby to Blaine, pulled the covers down, and arranged the pillows to create an insulated space in the middle of the bed. Blaine set the still sleeping infant inside and the two quietly changed into their pajamas. They took turns using the bathroom, not wanting to leave the baby alone for any length of time.

When Kurt slipped back into the bedroom, lit only by the bedside lamp, he smiled at the sight. Blaine was already under the covers, on his side, his arm slung over the pillow and hand resting gently on the baby's chest. His slow breathing told Kurt he was already fast asleep. Kurt walked carefully to his side of the bed.

Cooper's ears turned and his eyebrows lifted, watching Kurt from his spot at the foot of the bed, back against the pillow shielding the baby. Kurt ran his fingers through the puppy's soft fur, eliciting a soft whine and a paw lifting reflexively in the air. Kurt had long since given up on insisting Cooper sleep on his own bed in the corner of the bedroom.

"You to, huh?" he asked the puppy quietly. Cooper tilted his head and nudged Kurt's hand with his nose. Kurt stroked the dog's back once more before sliding under the covers. Resting his cheek on palm and pillow, he watched man and boy. For the first time in a very long time, he allowed hope to bloom within him, and he allowed himself to imagine what a family-his family-could look like. And when his eyelids grew heavy, he let sleep take him with a smile on his face.

...

"Kurt! Kurt, look," Blaine called out, pushing the cart eagerly down the aisle and coming to an abrupt stop in front of a gigantic stuffed teddy bear. Kurt followed, mindful of the baby in his arms. He had opted to carry the baby on the subway, train, and bus rides to New Jersey, being far more experienced in keeping his balance on the jostling vehicles. And he was very happy with his decision as they made their way into the enormous store and Blaine had nearly begun bouncing with excitement.

The baby had given them a mere 4 hours of sleep before rousing them with his hunger. After refusing to settle back in for another nap after drinking his fill, Kurt and Blaine had decided to get a start on their Saturday. Which had been a fortunate happenstance, as the store was already bustling despite the early hour.

Catching up with Blaine, Kurt eyed the full cart. While he had thought to find a store that carried everything they would need, Kurt had not thought further than that. Getting everything back to the apartment was going to be interesting.

"The toys here are amazing," Blaine said, eyes shining and fingers gasping excitedly at the stuffed bear. "We don't have anything like this in Daltasia."

"That's arguably a good thing," Kurt commented wryly. He bounced the baby in his arms, much to the infant's delight. The baby laughed and stretched his arms toward Blaine.

Blaine easily took the child, his unease from the night before entirely gone. He cuddled the infant before swinging him up into the air, eliciting squeals of happiness.

Kurt smiled fondly at the pair before he pulled a piece of paper from his back pocket and scanned it.

"We have everything on Carole's list."

"And a few more things," Blaine added, again lifting the baby up. "Will it be difficult to get everything home?"

The baby wiggled and squealed, then made grabby hands at Blaine's ecstatic face when he came down. Blaine kissed the outstretched fists, laughing along with the baby. Kurt's smile was ridiculously huge at the sight.

"We'll manage."

...

"Not ready for bed yet?" Kurt said softly, leaning over on the mattress. The baby's blue eyes shone in the moon light, and a tiny hand reached out to fist in Kurt's t-shirt. Kurt hushed the baby when he babbled, rubbing a hand over his belly and casting a quick glance at an already deeply slumbering Blaine.

"Why don't you come help me in the other room," Kurt suggested quietly, lifting the baby out of the protective pillow fort. The baby settled quickly into Kurt's arms, resting his little head against warm chest. Kurt padded softly out of the room, letting Cooper slip out behind him before he pulled the door just short of latching.

Cooper headed for his bed at the end of the hall, the most advantageous spot to keep watch over as many rooms as possible.

Kurt slowly made his way, double-checking the low cabinets in the bathroom and kitchen for the child-locks he had installed that afternoon. They had found out the day before that the baby could crawl, and had proceeded to empty the bathroom cabinet and squeeze the contents of several bottles all over himself and the floor before Kurt had found him, shocked at the damage caused in the space of a couple minutes.

Kurt hovered at the entrance to the kitchen, rolling his eyes at the baby food and other supplies still piled atop the counter. Even with two of them, they had not had a chance to rearrange the space. Kurt wondered, not for the first time, how Carole had raised Finn all by herself.

A high chair had taken the place of one of the chairs at the dining table, a large bear sitting across from it-the only purchase he and Blaine had allowed themselves when visiting F.A.O. Schwarz earlier that day. Kurt's chuckle had the baby shifting in his arms, and Kurt rocked him absently as he moved into the lounge.

Kurt sat down on the couch, but when the baby fussed almost immediately, he stood and began slowly pacing, gently bouncing the baby.

The room was so different from two days ago. Books no longer resided on the lowest two shelves of the bookcase, replaced by a few toys. More toys filled the corner near Cooper's bed and more baby supplies resided on the couch and floor near the entrance. A playpen rested in the middle of the room, partially assembled and abandoned for the night.

When he felt the baby's head lulling against his shoulder and fingers loosening from his shirt, Kurt let out a sigh. He did not want to go back to work tomorrow. It wasn't worry that Blaine would be by himself with the baby, but rather, Kurt had found an odd sort of contentment amidst the chaos of caring for an infant. He smiled to himself, remembering how comfortable Blaine was, how happily he played with both the baby and Cooper. Kurt wondered at how easily he himself had fallen into the role of parent. The last two days had flown by, filled with laughter, playtime, feedings, and naps. Sure, Kurt was tired, but he never thought he could be comfortable with a baby, much less happy to be caring for one.

The baby snuffled, turning his head. Kurt could feel his chest rising with a deep breath, felt the small burst of warm air against his neck. Kurt halted his pacing, merely swaying a bit in place and ducked to kiss the baby's head. The baby sighed noisily again, rubbing his cheek against now warm cotton.

For the first time in a very long time, Kurt found himself humming. Though his voice was rough, words followed easily as memories flashed in his mind.

_Baby mine, don't you cry  
>Baby mine, dry your eyes<br>Rest your head close to my heart  
>Never to part, baby of mine<br>_

Kurt hummed the next verse, not recalling the words, but then his mother's voice filtered into his consciousness and he sang the last verse.

_You're not much, goodness knows  
>But you're so precious to me<br>Cute as can be, baby of mine_

Kurt pressed another kiss to the infant's head, smiling against soft curls and closing his eyes as a new calm settled into his body.

"That was beautiful." Blaine's soft voice barely disturbed the silence. Kurt turned slowly, still swaying, and gifted him with a tender smile. Blaine stepped close and kissed Kurt, his actions still languid from sleep.

"You should have awoken me if he was fussing," Blaine said.

"He was fine," Kurt dismissed. "And I don't mind."

"Why have you not sung for me before?"

Kurt shrugged, careful not the jostle the sleeping baby too much.

"It's been a while. Rachel was doing enough singing for the both of us," Kurt explained, no regret or disdain coloring his tone.

"You should always sing," Blaine insisted. "Will you sing for me again?"

Kurt smiled fondly at Blaine before stifling a yawn. Blaine smiled back.

"Another time?"

"Another time," Blaine agreed before slipping his hand into Kurt's. The two made their way back to the bedroom.

...

Wind swirled around him, carrying leaves along and obscuring his view. Browns and greens streaked across the scene before him. Other colors blended in, flickering here and there.

Despite the rapid eddies churning around him, Kurt felt no pull of the wind. He stood, solid and grounded, and warm despite the thin t-shirt and pajama pants he wore.

The wind slowed. Colors settled to reveal an idyllic landscape, bathed in early morning light. Kurt turned to take it all in. As the wind dimmed to a soft rustle, he felt the weight of his limbs lightening and his body floating. He closed his eyes, feeling the currents of the wind carrying him along.

Kurt blinked, letting consciousness seep into his brain. When his eyes encountered brightness, he turned his head. His lips quirked into a smile as the image before him came into focus. Blaine, hair mussed and lips slightly parted, lay beside him, the baby resting atop his chest. Both were still asleep. With a happy sigh, Kurt snuggled closer, resting his cheek against Blaine's shoulder and closing his eyes again.

A gentle cough roused him from his near slumber, and when he heard a giggle, his eyes widened and he abruptly sat up. With a quick glance at the baby and man next to him, his eyes swept up and to the foot of the bed.

"Oh, Kurt," Rachel breathed out, smiling widely and launching herself around the bed and into his startled embrace.

"You're here," Kurt marveled, wrapping his arms around the woman.

"We've been here for quite some time," Quinn said.

Kurt's eyes darted to her enigmatic smile, his brow lifting in question. Rachel pulled away with another giggle, hands resting on Kurt's arms as he glanced around the room, taking in the tall windows, stone walls, and enormous tapestries. His eyes darted back to Rachel's delighted expression.

"Welcome to Daltasia."


	4. Chapter 4

Title: A Land Far Away (4/?)

A/N: So much going on! How to describe the beauty of Daltasia, Kurt's new experiences, and further the plot all at once? I can only hope I did a decent job. And because Neaf couldn't get in the Queensmen and Pav, I've tried to weave them into the story, at least a little bit.

...CHAPTER 4...

Silence persisted in the room as Kurt's wide eyes darted from Rachel to Quinn to the various furnishings of the high-ceilinged room. He caught sight of two birds landing on the windowsill, twittering happily. Kurt started when Cooper yipped and jumped off the bed, trotting toward the noise. Kurt was about to call the dog back, but Rachel stayed him with a gentle hand on his forearm. Rachel turned her head to watch and Kurt followed her lead.

The birds fluttered to the edge of the sill as the puppy approached. Cooper tilted his head, whined at the small birds, and laid his muzzle on the sill. The birds chattered briefly, then proceeded to hop across the stone, along the dog's nose, and over his head until they were perched atop the arch in Cooper's back. Cooper returned to the bed, his tail wagging and tongue happily lulling out the side of his mouth as the birds alternately chirped and plucked at Cooper's fur.

Kurt laughed in disbelief, reaching down to pet Cooper's head.

"Kurt?"

Kurt shifted quickly, leaning an elbow on the pillows, which he noted were not as soft as his own, to see Blaine sleep-blurred eyes open. He smiled as Blaine tilted his head to look adoringly up at him.

"Morning," Kurt said softly, smirking.

"What?" Blaine mumbled, blinking slowly.

Kurt reached over to pick up the still sleeping child, the baby fussing at the disruption but settling quickly into his arms.

"You might want to look around."

Blaine gave him a curious look before leaning up on his elbows.

"Rachel! Quinn!" he exclaimed with a wide smile. The women smiled broadly at him, though Quinn's was a touch reserved.

Cooper came around the bed, nudging Blaine's hand and gaining the man's attention. He yipped and turned, showing off his new friends.

"Coop?"

Kurt looked on amusedly as Blaine's brow furrowed in confusion, and his gaze travelled up and around the room. Realization flooded his expression and he scrambled out of bed, eyes darting around the spacious room.

Cooper climbed up on the bed, causing his passengers to twitter unhappily, but as soon as he sat down in the recently vacated warmth, the birds calmed.

"Are we-?" Blaine asked hesitantly.

"Yes," Quinn answered easily.

"And this is-?"

"Yes, this was your mother's room," Quinn answered again, smiling gently.

"What happened?"

"We summoned Weylan back," Rachel supplied, waving a hand at the infant in Kurt's arms. "It was a pleasant surprise when we got all of you."

"And a potential problem," Quinn added ruefully. Rachel shot her a glare.

"We can deal with that later," Rachel dismissed before Kurt could ask.

"Weylan," Blaine breathed out, looking awestruck at the baby. He sat down close to Kurt and touched the infant's head reverently.

"What is it?" Kurt asked fearfully, his arms tensing around the baby.

"It's not bad," Rachel said, soothing a hand against his knee.

"Has he been much trouble?" Quinn asked.

"You mean the 3-hour crying jag he had when you sent him to us?" Kurt retorted. Rachel's rueful expression had him softening his voice. "Carole says he's been good."

"Carole saw him?" Rachel inquired, surprised.

"No, we've just been on the phone quite a bit," Blaine answered humorously.

"We're sorry we had to leave him with you on so little notice," Quinn said gently.

Kurt glanced at Blaine, saw the contented expression on the other man's face.

"We don't mind," Kurt said softly, looking down at the slumbering infant. He adjusted his arms and tucked the blanket more securely around the baby. Blaine propped his chin on Kurt's shoulder. Neither man noticed the look exchanged by the women.

"Why don't we take him off your hands for a bit?" Quinn asked after a beat, coming around the bed and stretching tentative hands out. Kurt looked up, hesitation written all over his expression. "He'll be okay," she assured.

"You can have a tour of the place," Rachel encouraged. Blaine rubbed Kurt's arm, easing the sudden tension there. Kurt stood and handed off the baby. Quinn leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for taking care of him."

Quinn turned, exchanging another look with Rachel before heading out of the room, letting the door close quietly behind her.

"Well, what do you want to see first?" Rachel asked, her smile bright. "Why don't we start with the grounds?" she suggested when Kurt did not answer.

Kurt looked back at Blaine, who was nearly bouncing with excitement. Kurt quirked an eyebrow, but huffed out a laugh at the other man's elated expression. Rachel giggled and curled her hands around their forearms, pulling them toward the door.

"Wait, I'm in my pajamas," Kurt said, stopping abruptly. "And I don't have any shoes."

"It's fine," Rachel waved off.

"But I-," Kurt swallowed, feeling uncertain all of a sudden.

"Kurt?"

Kurt looked between Rachel and Blaine, their expressions kind.

"You look beautiful," he answered, lifting a hand to brush along her long dark brown hair, shining in the light with not a single strand out of place, and down the deep red brocade fabric of her dress. He fingered the sash and the trailing ribbons, seemingly floating atop the swell of the dress. Kurt's eyes returned to Rachel's face, smooth and even-toned, the blush high on her cheeks and red of her lips looking natural and perfect. Even the just slightly gray streak at her temple gave her a grace beyond what she had possessed in New York.

"I'm getting old," Rachel retorted with a scrunch of her nose, though her smile expressed her gratitude for the compliment.

"Oh, please. We're not even in our thirties yet," Kurt countered with a roll of his eyes.

"I'm twelve years older now."

"Oh, right," Kurt said somberly. "Time difference. That's going to take a while to get used to."

"It works out," Rachel said with a shrug. "People live longer here."

"How much longer?"

Rachel glanced at Blaine, who answered, "The oldest person I knew of was almost 400 years old."

"Basile is 407 now," Rachel added.

"Wow," Kurt breathed out. Blaine and Rachel shared a grin.

"Now come on, there's so much to see."

"But-."

"You're going to be fine," Blaine encouraged, his smile endearing. Kurt relented and the threesome continued on their way.

"Come along, Cooper," Rachel tossed over her shoulder. The dog yipped and barked, slipping smoothly off the bed so as not to jostle the birds too much. "Yes, you can bring your new friends."

"Rachel?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Oh, turns out quite a few people can talk to animals here."

Kurt saw the flash of sadness in hazel eyes before Blaine looked down and patted Cooper's head affectionately.

"Did it happen right away?"

"God, no. It took weeks. And it was so confusing at first that I didn't even realize it was happening."

Kurt cast a sympathetic look at Blaine as they passed through the door and into a large hallway. Blaine returned a bracing smile and kissed Rachel's cheek, eliciting a giggle from the woman.

The rough stone walls continued outside the room, as did the tall windows. The floor, smooth like in the bedroom, held an alternating pattern of blue and red squares. Kurt squinted out the windows, catching glimpses of countryside bathed in sunlight.

Kurt stared up at the ceiling, letting Rachel guide him. Colors flowed together in a mosaic of images and patterns. The tapestries hanging high on the walls depicted variations on the coat of arms Kurt was familiar with, men and women in elaborate outfits, and idyllic scenes of castles and countryside.

Rachel led them down the long corridor, stepping delicately around a pile of rubble before descending a spiral flight of stairs.

"Rachel?" Blaine asked tentatively, lagging behind to examine the damage to the wall. Rachel turned on the step, flashing a too-bright smile.

"Just a little accident. We'll be fixing it soon."

"Did this happen when you sent Weylan to us? Was it Sebastian?" Blaine persisted.

"Yes," Rachel answered after a beat. "There's been a lot of damage," she admitted sadly. "And we've not had the time to get to everything."

"Show me."

Blaine and Rachel looked at each other for a moment before Rachel nodded.

"We were lucky," Rachel said as they reached the bottom of the stairs and a less ornate hallway. "Most of the damage occurred on the exterior, on the east side."

Rachel pulled a wooden door open and they stepped out into the courtyard. The sun was warm, the sky a clear blue, and a gentle breeze fanned across Kurt's skin. Kurt looked down, surprised to find dirt and straw, and no discomfort from trodding barefoot. Cooper trotted off, tail wagging.

"Did Sebastian breach the front gate? And the battlements?"

Blaine's question pulled Kurt's attention and he was surprised to see Blaine's expression, serious and focused as his eyes trailed over the walls. Kurt followed his gaze, noticing a crumbling tower.

"Yes."

"How did he get past the guard?"

"He cast a spell-a fog so thick neither sight nor sound could penetrate," Rachel replied, her voice somber.

"His magic has grown."

Rachel nodded gravely. Kurt caught Blaine's worried eyes and he slipped his hand into Blaine's, squeezing tight. They followed Rachel across the courtyard and through an arch, the large, sturdy wood and metal doors opened wide.

Down several steps and onto soft, cool grass, the trio came to a halt. Rachel turned back to the castle, gesturing limply with a rueful expression on her face.

The stone making up the front gate had deep gouges and cracks. The wall was similarly damaged, dark blast marks bruising the otherwise light gray stone. Just above the wall, Kurt could make out tops of the turrets of the castle itself, looking intact. But the two parapets connected to the front wall had taken much destruction. The damaged one Kurt had seen from inside had suffered even more from this angle. The entire front was no longer, broken stone bricks piled below it. Only partially crumbling, the other one did not fair quite as badly; but dark stains marred its surface. Men worked atop the wall nearby, hoisting stone up by pulley, and the sounds of tools echoed down to them.

"Most of the Queensmen are away, so repairs have been slow," Rachel explained as they continued to survey the damage.

"What happened?' Kurt breathed out.

"Let's save that story for later, okay? Quinn will want to be around when we tell you."

"Rachel-," Blaine protested, but Rachel placed a hand on his arm.

"I promise to explain everything soon, and we have time. But you're back, and Kurt's here."

Blaine relented after a moment, bringing his hand up to squeeze her arm.

"I have to go take care of some things. You'll be okay on your own?"

Kurt tightened his hold on Blaine's hand.

"As long as the stables are in the same place," Blaine teased.

"They are," Rachel said indulgently. "We're having dinner in the Grand Hall tonight. For Weylan's return. And now for you. Everyone will want to see you, I'm sure."

"We'll be back," Blaine assured, tugging on Kurt's hand and heading back up the stairs. Rachel accompanied them.

Before they got halfway up, Kurt asked, "When's dinner?"

"When we get hungry," Blaine supplied, eliciting a confused look from Kurt.

"And when is that?"

"You'll know, or at least Blaine will," Rachel replied cryptically, smirking. Kurt's confusion only grew and he glared at Blaine when he chuckled.

"Come on," Blaine said as he leaned close, smirking, and steered Kurt away from where they had entered the courtyard. With a parting wave and smile, Rachel strode off in the other direction.

"Are we really going to the stables?" Kurt asked worriedly as Blaine led him through a low arch and down a small alley.

"Yes."

"You take me to the most romantic places," Kurt joked lamely.

Blaine stopped, turning toward Kurt, his eyes bright in the dim light. Kurt blinked, but could not look away from Blaine's eyes, so familiar yet not exactly like the ones he had grown used to these last couple of weeks.

"I want to take you everywhere," Blaine said quietly, sincerely. "Show you everything. I can't do that at home."

"I know," Kurt assured kindly, lifting his hand to cup Blaine's jaw. "I want to go everywhere with you too."

Kurt kissed Blaine then, stomach tightening as Blaine's arms wound around him and pulled their bodies close. Lips slid against each other as Kurt tilted his head, reveling in the soft sigh coming from the other man. Though the kiss was relatively chaste, they pulled away breathless.

"But the stables?" Kurt asked with a scrunch of his nose when he opened his eyes. Blaine chuckled, kissing Kurt again lightly.

"I want to see if an old friend is still there. And that is where our adventure will begin." Blaine smirked, his eyes twinkling with excitement.

"Adventure, huh?" Kurt leaned back in until his lips were ghosting against Blaine's. "I'm pretty sure it's already started."

Kurt's lips against his silenced Blaine's laughter. The kiss deepened quickly this time, lips parting in tandem and tongues sliding against each other. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders, pressing even closer and unsteadying them so that they stumbled against the stone wall.

Birds twittered and cooed, creating a quiet, soothing melody. Blaine's fingers slid through Kurt's hair at his nape, warmly massaging his scalp in time to the enchanting song. Kurt hummed his approval, feeling the heat traveling down his spine. The melody settled into his brain and heart as their tongues danced languidly. The warmth settled in his chest and lower, flickering in rhythm.

It took Kurt a moment to realize that it was quiet again, and another to realize that Blaine was no longer kissing him. He tilted his forehead against Blaine's, feeling lightheaded. His heart fluttered back into an even beat, and an overwhelming calm and contentedness clouded his brain.

"Oh my," Kurt breathed out.

Blaine's soft laugh had Kurt tilting his head back and blinking his eyes open to meet Blaine's amused ones, still dark with lust and a little dazed.

"That's usually my line."

"What was that?" Kurt asked, forcing his brain back into focus.

"I don't know," Blaine answered honestly, untangling his fingers from Kurt's hair and leaning his head against the wall. "But it was wonderful."

Blaine's dopey smile was contagious, and Kurt found himself laughing breathily in agreement.

"Oh," Blaine abruptly said, lifting his hand back to Kurt's shoulder. Kurt followed the motion, seeing a flash of yellow before he jumped in surprise. Blaine tightened his arm around his waist, not letting Kurt move further away. "It's okay."

Kurt settled in the comfort of Blaine's arm, craning his neck away from his shoulder and eyeing the now twittering creature. Blaine returned his hand to Kurt's shoulder, and the recent arrival hopped onto Blaine's outstretched finger.

"We haven't properly met," Blaine prefaced, bringing the small bird to eye level. "I am Blaine, and this is Kurt."

The bird chirped, turning around. To Kurt's continued surprise, another small bird landed on Blaine's finger. Both birds began twittering excitedly.

"Oh, you're Cooper's new friends," Blaine said with a knowing nod. "Yes, I am Prince Blaine," Blaine continued with a laugh.

"Blaine?" Kurt interrupted, eyebrow raised and smirk forming. Blaine's eyes flickered to his then back to the tiny birds before widening.

"I can understand them," Blaine said, awestruck. A smile appeared, slowly growing. Suddenly, he launched himself at Kurt, hugging him tight. "I can understand them!" he repeated happily.

The creatures fluttered away from the sudden movement, chirping agitatedly. Blaine pulled away from Kurt just as suddenly.

"Oh, I am so sorry!"

The birds swooped closer, twittering as they beat their tiny wings. Blaine listened raptly, laughing joyfully when they flew in a circle around his and Kurt's heads and departed.

"Thank you!" Blaine called after them before wrapping his arms back around Kurt, tucking his face in the crook of Kurt's neck, and sighing blissfully. Kurt ran his hands over Blaine's shoulders and pressed a kiss to Blaine's hair.

"I am so happy for you."

Blaine lifted his head, expression so genuinely delighted that Kurt's heart picked up speed.

"What did they say, at the end?"

If it was possible, Blaine's smile grew.

"They promised to come back with more friends next time we kissed."

"Oh, God," Kurt said, mortified. "I thought I was imagining the birds."

Blaine's laugh rang out as he tugged Kurt back on their way.

...

"Hello, Devlin," Blaine greeted, rapping his knuckles on the low wooden gate of the stall.

The horse, hair a luminous pearl white, tossed his head and snorted, flicking his tail.

"It has been a long time, but I'm here now."

Devlin pawed at the ground with his front leg and gave a neigh and another snort. Blaine chuckled and unlatched the gate, letting it swing open. Devlin trotted out with his head high, passing Blaine and Kurt without a look.

"Are you really going to stay mad at me?" Blaine asked lightly, coming alongside the horse and tugging gently on his mane. Blaine scratched at his neck, but the horse still did not turn his way. Blaine pushed up on the balls of his feet to scratch between Devlin's ears.

Devlin's ears dropped and he nickered. When Blaine scrubbed his hand down over the horse's forehead, Devlin dropped his head and flicked it toward Blaine, knocking him a bit off balance. Blaine laughed, turning to face the horse and scratching his muzzle with both hands.

"I'm glad to see you," he said with a wide smile.

Devlin nickered again, bumping his nose under Blaine's chin and causing the man to laugh happily.

"I have someone I want you to meet."

Devlin tilted his head toward Kurt, snorted, and tossed his head. Blaine gave the horse a stern look before turning toward Kurt.

"It's okay, he won't bite."

"I beg to differ," Kurt murmured, eyeing man and horse warily. He had kept his distance during Blaine's exchange with the horse, and was reluctant to approach.

Blaine stretched out a hand, wiggling his fingers and smiling encouragingly. Kurt took a deep breath and closed the distance, his hand clasped tightly around Blaine's.

"Devlin, this is Kurt. Kurt, Devlin."

The horse pawed at the ground and snorted again. Kurt leaned back, still wary. Blaine patted down the horse's forehead.

"He won't hurt you."

"So you say," Kurt countered. Devlin snorted again and lifted his nose. "He has other ideas."

"He's all bluster," Blaine explained. "Always wanted to run away when we were slaying trolls," he teased, patting Devlin's shoulder.

Devlin snorted and whinnied, shaking his head. Blaine shook his head and Kurt laughed nervously.

"You ran from a rabbit?" Kurt asked incredulously, causing Blaine's eyes to dart back to his face and Devlin's head to tilt toward him, ears up. "What?" Kurt asked, tension returning.

"I was only eight," Blaine explained slowly.

"Okay," Kurt said just as slowly, comprehension eluding him.

Devlin snorted, nudging Kurt's cheek with his nose. Kurt turned a glare on the horse.

"I am not slow," he argued. He rubbed his hand against his now damp cheek. "And who taught you manners?"

Devlin whinnied and tossed his head, and snorted right in Kurt's face. Kurt leaned back, scrunching his nose in distaste.

"Right, barn. You're so clever." Kurt continued to glare at the horse. Devlin nickered.

"Kurt," Blaine prodded. His tug on Kurt's hand finally drew his attention. The smirk on Blaine's face only increased Kurt's annoyance.

"Oh, God. You really do have a sassy horse."

Amused, though slightly confused, Blaine chuckled.

"And?" Blaine prodded again a moment later.

"And-," Kurt repeated, perplexed. Blaine looked on excitedly, his fingers squeezing Kurt's every few seconds. Kurt's brain finally caught up with the situation. His jaw slackened and his eyes widened. "And I can understand him."

Blaine's smile grew and he leaned in for a quick kiss.

"But it took Rachel weeks," Kurt said, still baffled by the turn of events.

"Seems Daltasia suits you."

Kurt smiled dazedly.

Devlin let out a series of nickers and a snort. Kurt looked at the horse sternly, smile disappearing as quickly as it had come.

"Dev, be nice," Blaine chastised with a laugh before Kurt could say anything. He leaned in to scratch at the horse's forehead again. "He's my Undine," Blaine said softly.

Devlin's entire demeanor shifted-his ears settled and his head angled down, closer to Kurt as if to better assess him. He nickered softly. Kurt's expression eased.

"I love him with all my heart," Kurt answered sincerely.

Devlin nickered one more time, then bumped his nose under Kurt's chin, just as he had done with Blaine. Kurt huffed a laugh of disbelief and with only a brief hesitation, lifted his fingers to scratch at the horse's muzzle.

"So, what do you say, Dev? Up for a ride?"


End file.
